The present invention is directed to a clamping connector employed with a plurality of small service wires. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a clamping connector having deformable jaws for association with a plurality of small service wires.
A satisfactory bonding connector for small service wires has not been previously available. Generally, small service wires include a central conductive core wrapped in insulation. A conductive shield is placed around this inner insulation and external insulation is provided in turn around the shield. It is not uncommon for a bonding connector of conventional design not to make proper contact with the shield. Furthermore, conventional bonding connectors generally employ a plurality of parts requiring assembly over the end of the small service wire. The assembly is then subjected to deformation by the use of pliers to squeeze the connector and the service wire. In order for the connector to properly contact and remain with the shield, reliance on the structural nature of the service wire is required.